Mirror Mirror in the Falls
by Turkehdur
Summary: The Pine Twins find a mirror that lets them look at what could have been, and set out to fix those anomalies from ever happening, before those anomalies stop them from ever breathing. Join them on their quest for peace, paradoxes, and the American way!


Mirror Mirror in the Falls: Introduction

So, this is the first chapter of a fanfiction I'm writing because I'm bored out of my mind and get a lot of dumb ideas. I'm taking most of the concepts of alternate universes from the Gravity Falls General on /co/ (oh, but their will be a bigger one involved at some point), mostly from the Bad End Dippers; but be warned; the place will rob you of your sanity. It also helps that the entire website itself isn't made for people who aren't 18+.

I don't, and will never own Gravity Falls (but wink wink, Alex...wink wink). It's owned by Alex Hirsch, who is owned by the slave traders who call themselves Disney.

Enjoy! And don't forget to throw your worst at my fanfiction in that review thingy. Or give me endless amounts of praise, if you really liked it. Heck, if you're neutral, both! Anyway, here goes nothin'.

* * *

Our story begins as it always does. A hot Summer day in the bizarre-yet-average Mystery Shack within Gravity Falls, Oregon. We meet our heroes, two twelve year old twins, a Dipper and Mabel Pines, occupying their time by investigating mysterious boxes owned by their slave driving Grunkle...

...or, not very mysterious at all.

"Find anything yet?" asked Mabel, unimpressed with their scavenged loot.

"No..." sighed Dipper. "It's nothing but shaving cream, eye patches, cologne, and backed up issues of Gold Chains for Old Men magazine."

Mabel groaned a groan that was not of boredom; it was of despair.

"Dipper, PLEASE! Let's just go look back into the Book for cool stuff to do."

"But there has to be SOMETHING I can use to make up to Wendy! Make up, a new hat, amulet, gold, anything at all-"

"DIPPER." Mabel grabbed her brother, fed up with his constant whining about Wendy. "YOU ARE LOOKING THROUGH GRUNKLE STAN'S BOXES." Mabel reminded her brother. "YOU'RE NEVER GONNA FIND ANYTHING ROMANTIC OR COOL IN THERE!"

"...I wouldn't say that, exactly." Dipper said, examining an interesting tool while his sister was on the verge of strangling him.

"What? What is it?" Mabel released her brother

"It's a mirror!" Dipper exclaimed, holding it in the air. "Huh, weird. I can't see my reflection in it. Or yours!"

"Pfft, what a ripoff," dismisses Mabel.

"Wait, hold on. I see...Wax Larry King?"

Yes, it was a wax figure of the television icon and radio host, Larry King. To a normal man, it seems bizarre, but this caricature is an important part of the Pines history in the Falls.

"Listen, ya little pipsqueak!"

"Blech, he's still ugly..." Dipper moved the mirror back a bit to avert King's horrible, wrinkled gaze.

" You're not getting out of here alive! AMERICA WANTS YOU TO DIE!"

"Mabel, NO!" spoke Dipper's familiar voice.

"That sounded like you!" Mabel mentioned to Dipper. "Wait...it IS you!"

The image in the mirror saw a sudden mix of blue, orange, and white; Dipper's outfit. And then, fire. Then, screaming.

"DIPPER!" called out the mirror Mabel.

"Mabel, that's you! Wait-this is when we fought the wax figures!" Dipper pieced together the information. "But I never got set on fire!"

"Or screamed like a huge girl!" Mabel added.

"Mabel, this isn't a joke! This is-"

The mirror's image began to shift-and what was behind it was beyond words.

"Hey, Dipper! It's me! Dipper! How ya doin'?!" said this interesting Dipper figure. His skin was made of melted wax, with a clearly fake smile fixed to make everything seem alright. He was stained with scarlet blood, for reasons unknown. He was a fake; at least in the eyes of the Twins observing it.

The Twins screamed in terror. They saw a reflection-but it was not the ones they expected, nor even wanted

"What, or WHO are you?" asked Dipper, attempting to hide his shock.

"I'm Dipper Pines!"

"You can't be! We haven't used the copier in forever!" Dipper and Mabel stood dumbfounded against the wax doppelganger. But their troubles were met with another confusing vision:

"Dipper! Is that you?! I-it's really you!" responded the fully seen mirror Mabel. She appeared panic, sweating, and covered in blood, similar to the wax knockoff of Dipper.

"Whoa! It's me! Hey, me!" Mabel responded to the doppelganger of herself that appeared in the mirror.

"Dipper! I'm so glad you're okay! Free me-"

"Us!" adds the wax Dipper, grin still blaring.

"Us! From the suffering! My life's a nightmare! I can't take any more of the terrible things I have to do! But I have to help Dipper. And so do you, Mabel. It's what good sisters do...it's what...good...sisters...dRGFIDGFDJGNfjdjfKfjskajfa fjsFDIFAF"

The mirror's image faded back to blankness.

"What...what was that?" Mabel blurted.

"Did that wax me and that sort of normal you have blood on them?" Dipper realized.

"Yeah, they did. But why?" pondered Mabel.

"There's gotta be a way to see more."

Dipper fixed his hat with a determined glare.

"Mabel? Let's hit the books."

"You mean the only one we have?" Mabel corrected.

"Let's hit the book."

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

Will Dipper and Mabel find out the mystery behind the mirror so easily? Will Dipper remember that he doesn't have Book 2, which is the only book that has mystical ITEMS in it, not MONSTERS like Book 3? Will Grunkle Stan ever re-read those back issues of Gold Chains for Old Men magazine?

Tune in next time for those answers and more! Same bat-whenever the hell I feel like it, same bat-webpage!


End file.
